


Invisible

by StarlightBellona



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Almost Kiss, Body Pillow, Cock Slapping, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Futanari Sakurauchi Riko, Gay, Girl Penis, Invisibility, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Summoning, Vaginal Sex, Wings, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Riko falls asleep while pining after Yoshiko/Yohane. She wakes up in Yohane's room, invisible and incredibly horny.





	Invisible

Riko let her mind wander, sleepily cuddling her Yoshiko hug pillow in bed while wearing nothing but her Little Devil fishnets. She was unnaturally horny, not even caring about the precum her erection was getting on the pillow as she slowly humped it.

Yoshiko—or Yohane, her fallen angel name—had always captivated her. That split persona, her mysterious charm, her signature Little Devil aesthetic. Riko’s lust grew over the years, but she hadn’t reached out in what felt like forever, figuring it was best this way.

Riko still had all of her old idol outfits tucked away at the back of her walk-in closet. She didn’t look at or wear them very often, worried she’d just pine after her high school days too hard and feel sad about it. Tonight, though, she had donned her Little Demon costume’s thigh highs to somehow feel closer to Yohane. They were a snug but comfortable fit even after all this time.

She eventually fell asleep, pleasing thoughts of having sex with Yohane helping her find solace.

 

She woke up in Yoshiko’s bedroom. The girl was grinding a pillow in the middle of the room, clearly enjoying getting herself off. Oddly, Yoshiko was staring right through her, eyes in a fit of passionate lust, as though she wasn’t even there. It sent chills up her spine, and she was fully turned on.

Riko looked down at herself but couldn’t see anything—she was completely invisible. She touched her legs, feeling the fabric of her thigh highs. She felt around the rest of her body, bare skin all around, just as she was when she’d fallen asleep. Her cock was fully erect, no surprise given the sight of Yohane before her. She licked her lips quietly, her body and mind overcome with lust, figuring this was some stunningly lifelike dream.

Yoshiko—or Yohane—moaned softly as she humped her pillow, sucking sensuously on her index finger and using her other hand to caress her smooth thighs. She was wearing only black panties, a black lace bra, and her little devil wings bounced as she moved. Riko decided she would definitely do a painting of this for her own private collection, but was content for now to just watch—she reminded herself that this had to be a dream anyway.

As Yohane continued humping her pillow and sucking on her finger, fluids began to soak through her panties, and Riko wanted so badly to sloppily lick it up underneath her. That Yoshiko didn’t seem to care about the mess she was making, that she was too engrossed by whatever fantasy was running through her head, made Riko so fucking horny she could hardly take it. There Yohane was, right in front of her getting herself off, and here Riko was, gifted this lifelike dream.

Everything looked so real, sounded so real. She could even smell Yohane as though she were real, like chocolate strawberries. Riko desperately wanted to reach out, to see if she could touch the girl, to see if this felt as real as it looked. She figured she should start by touching something on the desk instead, to test the waters. She moved to the desk and picked up a little µ's CD sitting on it, and it sure felt like a real object, floating there in her hands as if held by a ghost. She peered over at Yohane, whose moans were more intense by the second, and followed her gaze.

She hadn’t noticed it before but Yohane was staring at a Guilty Kiss poster on her wall, lit by a little night light beneath it. Riko was featured front and center on it, sending excited chills throughout her body. Her cock twitched and precum was on the verge of dripping to the floor.

Riko was really wondering whether this was all just some vivid dream or not, though she knew it was too preposterous for reality. She pinched her arm, testing, and let out a yelp which she quickly stifled. It sure felt real!

Yohane halted her movements, visibly tensing up. “H-hello? Is someone there?” she said quietly. She looked around but saw nothing and shrugged to herself. She brought a hand to her wet panties and started rubbing herself through them, shuddering and moaning ever so lightly.

Riko was enthralled by the sight of the stunningly hot fallen angel getting herself off on the floor to a picture of her back in her heyday as a Guilty Kiss member. She desperately wanted to fuck Yohane on the spot, but she wanted to make sure she didn’t scare the girl too much, if this was all real after all.

As she continued pleasuring herself, Yohane spoke, just barely audible. “Riko,” she whimpered.

Riko moved closer, aching cock in hand, and decided to respond. “Yohane.”

The little devil girl shrieked briefly. She darted her gaze around the room, eyes wide and one arm covering her chest, the other covering her wet panties, looking for the source of the sound. Her mouth worked, searching for her voice. “Wait, Riko… is it actually you?” she whispered, still looking all around the room.

Riko felt bad about scaring her but continued, hoping to calm her. “Yes, Yohane. It’s Riko. H-how did you know?” she asked, surprised.

“Wh-what!? I successfully brought you here? Yes, I must have, with my summoning ritual!” Her mouth was agape and her voice wavered, evidently surprised.

“You mean, by rubbing your twat while staring at my picture?” In the dim light from the nightlight, Riko could see Yohane’s face flush with embarrassment, jaw still dropped. “It’s okay, don’t be embarrassed… I’ve been thinking of you, too.” Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, but being invisible, even if it was a dream, somehow made her feel confident. She pressed on, eager to feel Yohane’s warmth. “I don’t know what’s going on but I woke up here, invisible. I think I must certainly be dreaming.”

Just when Riko thought that she might faint and wake back up in her own room, Yohane brought a hand to her wet cunt and started rubbing again. “To tell you the truth, I was yearning for you, and I decided to try a new, erm, summoning technique,” she said, still blushing. “Where are you? Can we try touching each other?”

Riko stood there, stunned by the girl’s forwardness, again doubting whether or not any of this was real. It was just too perfect, too fantastical. But she stroked her thick and hard cock, and it felt good, real. She felt the precum at the tip of it with her other hand’s fingers, wiping its stickiness off on her thigh highs.

“Yes, I’ll try touching you, just tell me if you want me to stop at any point.” This was Riko’s first time with someone in an intimate situation, and she was nervous inside, despite thinking this was probably some miraculous lucid dream.

“O-okay, but hurry… I’ve waited a long time for this. Have your way with me, Riko.” Yohane gasped in delight, bringing a hand to her chest, fondling her tits under her bra as she continued rubbing her clit through her panties with her other hand. She was rapidly picking up the pace of her motions, fluids pooling on the pillow beneath her drenched pussy.

Riko walked back in front of Yohane, taking in the sights and sounds of the beautiful girl pleasuring herself as her chest thumped. She reached her hand out, cupping Yohane’s cheek. It was so smooth under her invisible fingertips. She reach back, feeling the curves of her ears. Yohane closed her eyes and smiled, still rubbing herself vigorously. When Yohane moaned as Riko ran her fingers down the girl’s neck, her mouth wide open, Riko stated simply, “I’m gonna fuck your mouth.”

She swiftly rammed her invisible cock into the girl’s mouth without hesitation. Yohane’s eyes opened wide, clearly surprised by how massive it was and how suddenly things were progressing. Riko’s mind was blown at how amazing it felt. So wet and warm, cozy, like a dream come true—no, better than any dream her mind could conjure.

Yohane began bobbing her head after a few moments, riding Riko’s lengthy cock over her tongue, sending her on a blissful journey. Riko put both hands on Yohane’s head, impatiently increasing the pace, overcome with desire.

“You truly are the fallen angel of my dreams, Yohane,” Riko moaned. She could feel the girl’s mouth tighten further around her cock, giving Riko the most amazing waves of ecstasy coursing through her lustful body. She thrust her hips wildly as Yoshiko’s mouth swallowed her dick whole over and over. Her needy cock was ready to erupt with liquid hot cum at any moment. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come!” she cried out.

Yohane, still getting herself off with one hand, brought her other up to feel up Riko’s invisible tits right as she came inside the girl’s mouth. She relished in the wonderfully blissful sensations, her cock shooting hot magma into Yohane as her invisible breasts were fondled.

Riko was cumming hard, and she wanted to milk this situation for all that she could, to enjoy every last second of this ecstasy. She pulled her cock out of Yohane’s mouth, intrigued as she painted her cute face with strands upon strands of spunk—visible cum, unlike her transparent body. The little devil girl closed her eyes tight but held her mouth open in a huge smile as she moaned gently, catching some of the cum in her mouth. She closed her mouth, swallowing emphatically, and then finally stopped massaging her clit, letting out a sigh as she finished.

As Riko’s orgasm waned, Yohane felt around with both hands, grabbing onto the invisible cock, and aimed it down toward her tits. The last few squirts of cum covered Yohane’s sexy black bra. Riko gasped in delight as her cock was finally spent, amazed at how wonderful and real everything felt.

“Tell me, Yohane, could this possibly be real?” Riko asked as her cock became soft in Yohane’s delicate hands, shocked at how breathtaking a sight the girl was with Riko’s cum all over her.

“It’s as real as you want it to be,” the fallen angel girl said. “Be gentle. Or don’t.” She grinned wickedly and hardened her grip around Riko’s half-flaccid rod. Yohane winked and stuck her tongue out, so damned cute it hurt. Images flashed through Riko’s mind of all the things she’d dreamt of doing to Yohane for years. Riko was certain her face would be beet red if she was visible.

Riko felt overcome with burning desire while thinking about her years of lusting over this hot girl in front of her. This was an amazing opportunity to fuck the hell out of her in what may or may not be the most lifelike dream of all time. It was definitely too good to be true, but she couldn’t deny she wanted to fuck Yohane senseless right now.

Her heart raced as she firmly pulled her cock free of Yohane’s grip. She took a deep breath, praying inside that Yohane really meant it when she said to have her way with her. She brought her cock to the side, then slapped it right across Yohane’s cheek. The girl yelped in surprise, but when she didn’t say anything after a few moments, Riko confidently continued.

She cock-slapped Yohane’s other cheek, her meat very quickly becoming rock solid once again. She gently repositioned the girl’s face, angling it upwards. She then repeatedly thumped her shaft downwards, right over Yohane’s beautiful cum-covered features.

Riko grabbed Yohane’s shoulders, lifted her to her feet and hurriedly brought her over to her bed. She shoved Yohane face down over the edge of the bed, in love with her cute surprised gasps. She stared down at the amazing sight of the half naked fallen angel bent over the bed, her panties completely soaked through. Yohane’s hands were already clutching her grey silky sheets, bracing herself for what was to come.

An enticing moan from Yohane was cut short when Riko brought her palm clean across Yohane’s rear end. The smack was loud, and Yohane cried out, but after only seconds she wiggled her incredible rump at Riko. She quickly spanked each cheek with a firm hand, both eliciting two sharp yelps from the horny girl.

She moved her body in close, bringing her raging boner up against Yohane’s wet panties, rubbing her cock along the slick fabric. Both girls moaned lustfully. It was nearly unbearable for Riko—she truly never thought she’d get to screw Yohane, much less roughly like she was about to. Everything about this situation overwhelmed her senses, and she was happy to give into her carnal desires.

Riko yanked Yohane’s panties halfway down her legs and hastily lined her cock up with those tantalizingly wet lips. The girl gasped loudly into her bedsheets as Riko speared her thick cock in as powerfully as she could. The warm wetness was staggeringly delightful, driving Riko absolutely wild with pleasure. She was enthralled by the sight of her dream girl pinned to the bed right before her eyes, impaled by her invisible cock. She smacked Yohane’s ass hard and began thrusting at a rapid pace, earning another delectable yelp.

Yohane bounced forward and back with each strong thrust, moaning and gasping. Riko grunted and moaned as she continued slamming her pelvis forward, moving her hands all over, hungrily exploring what parts she could reach of Yohane’s smooth skin. Her legs were divine, her waist as slender as it was years ago, her back perfectly toned. Riko clutched her waist, squeezing it, massaging Yohane’s flesh as she worked her way up to her ribcage.

The girl’s bra and little devil wings drove Riko crazy with lust. She ran her fingers over the bra, loving the contrast of the fabric over Yohane’s pristine skin. She grabbed onto the base of the wings as she continued thrusting fast and hard, making Yohane’s moans increase in volume and passion.

Riko held on tight, her cock loving every inch of Yohane’s hot pussy, wanting nothing more than to keep ploughing her body all night. But Yohane was too tight, too hot, taking it all however Riko would give it, making it impossible to hold on any longer.

“Yohane!” she cried out as she slammed her hips forward a final few times, hands clamping down on the base of Yohane’s wings still, basking in the glory of the fallen angel’s loud moaning.

“Riko!” Hearing her name cried out like that, Riko could hold on no longer. She came hard, large invisible cock plunged deep inside the girl, pulling back on the wings hard enough to lift her upper torso off the bed. Riko suddenly let go, dropping her back into the bed, and pulled out. Streams of hot semen shot forward out of thin air, the first bit caught by Yohane’s little devil wings, more thick loads of cum covering the small of her back, and the final few pumps shooting between her cute buttcheeks.

“Please tell me again I’m not dreaming,” Riko whispered, dizzy with bliss, still in awe at being here and fucking a completely horny Yohane while invisible. The only thing that made a lick of sense was that this was just the most amazing dream of her life. That, or maybe… Yohane really did summon her here? But that would be silly.

She stepped back a bit as Yohane stood, cum sliding down her amazing body, Riko’s cock twitching a bit more from the astonishing sight, spent though she was. The girl spun to face her, eyes bright and wide, and Riko swooned, smitten. She moved toward Riko for a kiss, and Riko moved to meet her, legs all wobbly. Yohane placed her hand under Riko’s chin, slowly bringing her in close. This was everything Riko had ever wanted. She could feel a teardrop forming, threatening to slide down her face. Just as their lips met, Riko blacked out.

 

She woke up, gasping in shock. As she came to her senses, she looked around, noticing the familiarity of her own room. She sighed, checking her phone for the time. Midnight exactly. She breathed deeply, calming her heart rate, already missing the Yohane of her dreams.

Riko opened her texting app, checking her history with the fallen angel. Last message received over a year ago. They hadn’t been close for quite some time. She thought back to her amazingly vivid dream, grateful to at least have that to hold onto in her heart.

She turned off her phone screen, holding it to her chest as she tried falling back asleep, longingly wanting the dream to continue, to feel Yohane’s lips against her own.

As she gradually drifted off, her phone buzzed, bringing her back to her senses. Her heart skipped a beat, butterflies filling her as she saw who it was from.

Yohane:

_That was quite the mess to clean up! Meet up for dinner tomorrow? 🍆_

Riko pinched her arm, squeaked, then quickly responded.

_Sure. My place. I’ll bake you eggplant parmesan._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Open to feedback, pretty new to writing and looking to improve!


End file.
